When Times A Killer
by jater4life
Summary: When darkness surrounds me you are my light, you are my savior, but how can you save me when you have fallen into the darkness yourself.- Will Kate survive the darkness that threatens to tear her family apart. Read on if you want to find out...
1. Chapter 1

DISLCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN LOST OR ANYTHING RELATED ETC.

This fic has some dark elements to it just warning you i'm liking this fic, I hope you do to so please review.

* * *

The rain was pounding down outside she closed her eyes and for a moment thought she was back on the island

The rain was pounding down outside she closed her eyes and for a moment thought she was back on the island. Except the warm comfort of lying in a king, size bed would bring you back to reality. She hears the crashing sound of thunder and lightening, it really was going all out tonight. She pulled the quilt cover up higher and snuggled in further, however much she tried, she still could not fall asleep; somehow, she felt a little lost. She got up and crept towards her son's room, making sure he had not woken up in the storm.

She stifled a big yawn as she went to open her son's door. She grabbed the handle and began to twist it. She slowly began to push the door. She slowly walked into the room her eyes falling on her still sleeping son. She smiles, she looks around the room. She lets out a gasp of horror. She looks petrified. She suddenly notices the dark figure outside her son's room. His face pressed against the glass plain, he has not looked at her yet, did he know she was here? He was being very stupid if he did, or was he taunting her? Her protectiveness kicks in, her old self, coming out, she suddenly feels like hurting the man.

She gets a good look at him; it feels like she has been looking at him for over an hour, yet its more like 15 seconds. The man must now have sensed her presence, as he gazes up at her, he smirks, then he is gone. Down the ladder that is pressed against the wall. She runs towards her son and picks him up, pulling him close to her. She stands and walks towards the window, hesitantly looking out as if expecting him still to be there. Yet all she saw was the empty ladder and the grimness of what was her back garden, the rain pounding on the toys left out, and soaking the grass making the mud rise up. The intruder's footprints leaving there mark in the ground below, proof that he had been here. She turns for the door and heads for the phone.

The face imbedded into her mind, she was going over where she had seen him before. Now it was obvious why it had taken her so long to realise, well obviously from the initial shock of finding a man's face pressed against you 2 year olds bedroom window, and watching them sleep. The face was becoming ever so clearer. The man she now recognised as the man who has been watching her house for the past month; hounding her with questions whenever he got a chance. Questions she was afraid to answer, afraid when she did he would know she was lying when she told him Aaron was not her son. Yet she put on her best poker face, and answered those questions.

Her mind flashing back, to the day, when she first answered the door and saw him standing there. Surprisingly enough the day after she had told her partner to leave. It seems that her life will be forever haunted, by the day; she opened her door to Matthew Abaddon.

* * *

Review please and tell me all your thoughts good and bad... Lauren x


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thanks for those of you who have reviewed, these who have read please review as it does help me feel more confident in my writing. I am posting this chapter now because well I got all psyched thinking ahead, of where I want to go with this fic, and had to write it down. So here's the next chapter and for you guys who reviewed, I'm trying to leave it 'open' on who the guy is but i guess you know who it is lol. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

The phones ringing bringing him to his senses, he wonders whether to ignore it or not. In the end, he doesn't think too long over it as he now hears the caller's voice asking for him.

"Yes this is he."

He looks confused as he tries to take in what the person on the phone is asking of him.

"Look, I know you were right- I understand that- it was your choice!" He's growing increasingly frustrated. He lets out a sigh.

"Geez, if anyone was listening to this conversation they would think I was talking to my wife- Which I'm not! So, can we please not go on about who was right and who wasn't? We're both on the same page now right?"

He looks around the room, the other end had gone quiet he decides to speak again.

"Anyway, aren't there rules, like no visitors after 10.00 pm. Its now 10.15.- He chuckles lightly. Oh so, because you're a celebrity, it's one rule for you, another for everyone else. He chuckles again. You do know how that sounds- Hey just because you have the money doesn't mean you should exploit people with it. You know what they say money can't buy you happiness."

He smiles as he hears the other person laugh. The persons next comment making him laugh a real laugh, one he hadn't heard escape him in a while.

" I don't know who would agree to being paid just so you get to see me after hours. - He chuckles That much huh?"

He walks towards his couch and sits down running a hand through his hair. The whole walk over there, spent listening to the caller ask again what it is they had asked him the first time; with more pleading in their voice this time round. He runs a hand over his face.

"Look, I know you need my help- but I'm really of no use to you- I'm no use to myself he says the last part quietly. Although the caller heard him. Fine! Look, I'll come see you, but I'm not making any promises okay? He stands Right, I'm getting my coat, I'll be there as soon as I can okay?"

He grabs his jacket and keys on his way towards the door. He had put down the phone after confirming that he was in fact going to see them. He grabs the handle of his door he hesitates. He places his hand in his jacket; he pulls it out of the pocket straight way, and opens the door. Hoping, that maybe this visit, could give him the second chance that he needs to fix things. Maybe he would be able to fix himself.

* * *

She puts the phone down. After thanking them once again. She holds Aaron close to her chest.

" Shh. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay, help's on the way."

She said more so to herself as the young boy was asleep. She walked over to her couch. Was help really coming? Or was she just gonna be carrying on with this bravado she is fronting. This life that she had so desperately wanted. Yet she couldn't help in thinking that that twinge in her chest isn't from still reeling from a breakup, but guilt. Guilt from what she went through to have this life. She pushes those thoughts aside, help was coming, and they would help with the problem at hand. They would help to keep up her bravado. Because for now that's all she has, without it she wouldn't know what to do, she didn't feel as if she had a purpose without it.

* * *

So there we have it chapter 2. Please, I don't want to beg lol. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed though. So was it any good? Discuss your thoughts. Anything you want me to change and I'll look into it lol. Just press that button ;-) Lauren x


	3. Chapter 3

hi thanks for those of you who reviewed. All of you who have read thanks, but don't be shy drop me a line or two, even if it says it's crap. Which I hope it isn't lol. Well this chapter is kind of short. But the next one def makes up for it. It will be up tomorrow providing what the reviews are like. Thanks again guys. Here it is enjoy...

* * *

He puts the keys in the ignition, and starts to drive. The rain pounding on the windscreen the wipers were on full. He wonders how he could even drive in this weather. He thought of turning back, but he couldn't, he had said he was going, and he wasn't going back on his word. The pounding of the rain echoing in his mind, the drive seeming to take longer than before, the roads are empty this doesn't surprise him, that seems to be his life right now.

* * *

She places Aaron down on the coach in the living room; she goes to put the kettle on for a cup of coffee. She comes back and sits across from her son watching him sleep, somehow when she looks at Aaron she forgets everything, the lies, the pain that it took to get here, what she's lost, but where she is now. She wouldn't even be here if it weren't for _him_, taking care of Aaron was just a role that was thrust upon her, at first she was hesitant to accept it, didn't think she could, but now when she looks at him, it's moments like this she realises it was all worth it. The sacrifices they all made to keep him alive, and that's why she puts his feelings before her own. Aaron is her priority; everything else will have to be put on hold, unless they could learn to accept things the way they are, otherwise she will just have to carry on the way things are. But is this for the best, the situation she's in now putting doubt on her.

* * *

He's finally arriving at his destination, pulling up the driveway. He parks his car, and turns of the ignition. He hesitates; he leaves the keys in the car for a moment, looking out the window. Something about this place makes him feel queasy he should be living there. He takes a deep breath, takes his keys out the ignition, and opens the car door. The rain soaking him through already. He jogs towards the door, hoping that he'd get an answer quickly.

* * *

She hears the kettle boiling; she stands and heads into the kitchen. She looks at the clock; it had been a while since she had made the call. She shakes her head. Be patient, it will be the weather. She pours herself a cup, and takes it back to the living room. She sits down and blows into the cup, before taking a sip. She then places it down on the table in front. She hears a knock at the door she looks up. She stands wiping her mouth. She heads towards the door. She starts to unbolt it; she places her hand on the knob. She opens the door.

"Hello. – Come in, come in, get out of the rain."

She stands aside. Then closes the door.

"Do you want a drink? Coffee's still fresh. - Sure. Of course, if you want to follow protocol, you can check anywhere; if you need anything just ask? - Erm, I didn't catch your name. Officer Jenkins right. So, you gonna ask me any questions first? - Right and your name- Officer Smith. - Ask away."

* * *

I know it was short, and I hope I didn't confuse anyone, it was kind of a filler chap, setting us up for the proper thing really. A few answers lol I hope it was okay. Let me know what you think and I will update tomorrow with more answers ;-) Lauren x


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I kinda confused you with that last chapter. I was going for the shocker and hoping you'd start asking well if its not Jack(yes he was the he I know shocker right) at Kate's then who's he going to see? But you didn't and that's probably why i got a drop in reviews, but i hope you haven't lost faith, I did say it was a filler and now to the good stuff because this is where the story starts basically, now here's some answers to some of those Qs and I hope you like it is quite long, others will be less but not too short lol. I hope it makes up for it. Enjoy...

* * *

He knocked again still no answer

He knocked again still no answer. Wait, he saw some movement. Someone was coming towards the door. He saw a woman. She opened the door quickly.

"Hello." She said a little uncertain."

"Hi, yeah I'm here to see someone- Yes I know its after hours- It's a Mr Hugo Reyes.- She looks him up and down as if only just noticing him. She stands back a little taking in his full appearance, she looks down a moment, and he can tell she's blushing. What was it with women? He gives her a small smile. Can you take me to see him."

She snaps her head up, looking around she grabs him by the arm, pulling him inside.

"Quick, quick, before anybody sees you. You know I'd get in real shit if they knew I was doing this. - Loose my job…"

She went on rambling, whilst dragging him down corridors, never bother asking if he knew the way or not, which he did. He let her lead the way, or well drag him there. They finally turned another corner and came across two doors, which led into the living room. She pulls him towards the door, she drops his arm, and she blushes again.

"Wait here, I'll check that it's all clear in there." She opens the door and glances in, she closes the door and steps back. Looking at him. She smiles.

"All clear."

He smiles, he steps towards the door, she doesn't move, he has to hold her arms and move her out of the way; he accidentally rubs up against her as he tries to get to the door. He sees her eyes widen with excitement, now it was his turn to blush. He quickly drops her arms, grabs the handle of the door and practically jumps through the door.

Once through he tries to act normal, he turns around and smiles slightly. He starts to walk towards his friend.

"About time man, I was starting to think you weren't gonna make it."

"I don't think I would've if your receptionist had anything to do with it." They both laugh.

"Dude, you look awful."

"So everyone keeps telling me."

"I hate being right."

"Can we not start with this again Hurley?"

"No dude I'm not on about that- the beard man. It so has to go- I don't know how the chicks still dig you."

"Why did you want me to come see you Hurley?"

"Never were one to keep up the banter. Seriously Jack you need to learn to have a joke once in a while."

"Now isn't the time for joking Hurley. Why am I here? What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to help me, like you helped Kate."

"What? I- What are you on about Hurley?"

"I need you to help free me. I need to get out of this place man- I can't- We need to go back, and I can't help you if I'm stuck in here!"

"What do you want me to do? Break you out. I can't- I won't…"

"I need you to lie for me- Jack stands up, he looks away from him. I have my next session with my Doctor tomorrow- If you say I'm sane, he'll let me go."

"Why me! He turns around his eyes watery. Why will he take my word for it! I'm not a psychiatrist."

"Because you're a hero! Hurley stands up. He'll believe anything you tell him- You just have to come to my appointment tomorrow, listen to our talk, I'll talk to you.- he'll want to talk to you too- You just have to tell him I'm sane Jack. You're not even really lying."

Jack drops his head.

"I can't do it Hurley."

"Jack you have to please!"

"Look at me!" he throws his hands up into the air. Hurley looks down.

"Look at me! I'm no hero. I'm a drunk. A user, I can't even help myself! How do you expect me to help you? He'll take one look at me, and he'll throw me in here with you- He shakes his head. It's probably the best place for me."

"No Jack. Look. He doesn't want me here as much as I don't want to be here either. But before he can let me go, he wants another person's opinion. You were on the Island with me; you're a top-notch spinal surgeon Jack. Just- Go home, shave your beard off, look presentable, and that's one step closer Jack. Once I'm out of here. That's another step towards getting back. Getting us all back."

"It's getting late Hurley, I best get going before anybody realises I'm here."

"Jack. Please I need you."

"I can't Hurley. I'm sorry, I can't help you."

Jack turns. A tear falls down Hurley's cheek.

"You Jack ass!"

Jack stops. He turns around, looking at Hurley a little confused.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said you're a jackass. Stop saying I can't. Stop with all the self-pitying- look in a mirror. Shave that god damn beard off and stop looking like a hobo Jack."

Jack chuckles. He wipes his eyes.

"Step up man. Help me and I'll help you. We can't go back without Jack."

Jack nods. He walks forward and pats Hurley on the shoulder.

"What time tomorrow."

Hurley lifts his head up he smiles.

"Really? - It's at 12.00."

"Well then, I best get home and start ironing my suit. Wouldn't want anyone to think I just walked in from off the street."

Hurley looks down Jack chuckles a little. Jack pats him on the shoulder one last time. He turns around and heads for the door.

"See you tomorrow Hurley."

Hurley looks up and sees Jack opening the door.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

He smiles to himself. He looks at the door and starts laughing.

"See you tomorrow _Jack_."

* * *

So how was? Let me know, please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. :-) Lauren x


	5. Chapter 5

Wow thanks for all your reviews please keep them coming, now I don't know why I said the chapters will be shorter 'cos they ain't, there not too long are they? anyway here's some more answers to a few of those q's I think u may be thinking lol. Enjoy...

* * *

_"Do you want a drink_

_"Do you want a drink? Coffee's still fresh. - Sure. Of course, if you want to follow protocol, you can check anywhere; if you need anything just ask? - Erm, I didn't catch your name. Officer Jenkins right. So, you going to ask me any questions first? - Right and your name- Officer Smith. - Ask away."_

* * *

"Annie, can I leave you to finish up here whilst I check the surrounding area. – Great. - Officer Jenkins nods towards Kate Mam may I borrow this. – Thank you."

He had pointed towards the rack of umbrellas. Kate had nodded agreeing, she watches him take one then head out through the front door.

Officer Jenkins was a 40 something police officer. The years had been good to him, but there was something about him. Something about his eyes, that Kate didn't trust. He was an officer of the law, she should, but her instincts told her otherwise. She just smiled politely and watched him exit.

"So you say this 'peeping tom' …" The officer she had learned to be called Annie starts but Kate interrupts her.

"I know who he is. He's been watching my house for the past month, trying to get me to answer questions- personal questions." Kate started quickly. Annie just nodded.

"Miss, if he's been harassing you why didn't you report it earlier?"

"Because- I thought he was just some pain, some guy who was intrigued by the crash, I thought he would just go away. But Abaddon, when I saw it was him at my son's window I knew it was had gone too far."

Annie wipes the rain from off her face she seems conflicted.

"Jeff- My partner, we talk…" Kate interrupts her shaking her head looking confused.

"I'm sorry what does this have to do with…" Annie interrupts speaking quickly.

"There's things he does that I don't agree with. - I'm just your average officer. I joined the police because- I wanted to help people. - You think that being an officer of the law you'd have all the authority…"

Kate shakes her head again.

"I'm sorry I really don't know how this is going to help with catching the guy."

"You see that's the thing Miss- We can't. Kate shakes her head this was too much to take in. I take orders from my bosses, and they take orders from somebody else- But you see this guy Abaddon- He has money, and power, and if they use it 'correctly' they can persuade just about anybody."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that your partner- and the police force are corrupt." Kate says trying to make sense of it but starts to get a little angry.

Annie looks over her shoulder, then back at Kate.

"Not all officers are corrupt. - Annie starts writing down on her pad; she rips the paper of and thrusts it into Kate's hands. She looks over her shoulder again. Look I can't tell you everything now- I don't know how long my partner will be – but Kate's still holding the paper looking at it strangely. Put it in your pocket.-Kate looks up to see Annie nodding towards the paper, she does as she says. Look I want to help you. - But I can't tell you everything right now, so just... Don't argue; just agree with what I say otherwise we both could be put in danger."

"So that's what they do. If people don't co-operate, they just take it into there own hands, get them out of the way. Is that it?"

Before Kate knows it, Annie has her by the shoulders.

"Listen, he'll be here any minute. You do as I say if you want to keep that kid of yours. 'Cos I want to keep my head. - Now look. She lets go of Kate's shoulders and steps back. They here footsteps, they both tense. Annie straightens puts way her pad. you give me a call at 10.00 am tomorrow. She says quickly and quietly just so Kate can hear. They hear the patio floorboards creak So that's everything- Bill and Steve are outside in the squad car if you need them- they'll be here all night."

She says trying to sound casual, and formal. The door opens, Annie raises her eyebrows towards Kate, and Kate looks at the door then back to Annie nodding her head slightly.

"Yeah, yes thank you."

"My pleasure." She sounded more relieved.

"So you explained everything to her. - Good 'cos we just got called out on another dog call…"

Officer Jenkins started trailing off. Kate looks kind of pissed off, Annie's face emotionless as she laughs a fake laugh.

"Yeah, all finished up here, to top it off this weather aint making my night much better."

Officer Jenkins now looks at Kate as if she had not been in the room the whole time.

"You mind if I keep this miss, you seem to have a little collection going on there. He motions towards the umbrella in his hand and the umbrella stand. Kate bites her lip to refrain from saying something but she smiles politely and offers an 'of course not' Well Goodnight Miss- and thanks for the umbrella." He tips his hat in her direction, and starts for the door.

Kate does her best to smile back, and reply the same. She looks towards Annie who offers her a kind smile, to which she returns earnestly.

"Goodnight." Annie turns and makes her way for the door; Kate calling her back stops her.

"Call me Kate."

Annie smiles and nods.

"Goodnight Kate."

After they had left, Kate shuts the door and starts to lock it. Once locked Kate kicks the door with her foot. She sighs resting her head against the door. She stands back and starts to walk towards the couch she picks up Aaron and starts to head for upstairs. She heads for Aarons room. She places him down on his bed tucking him in. she strokes his cheek, then she stands, heading towards the window she winces a little. She goes to close the curtains, but something grabs her attention. Something was different. The rain hadn't eased off, and now she noticed, the ladder was gone. She looked down and saw that the footprints were now mere holes in the grass; they had been gone over with by a rake. She shakes her head in disbelief. The son of a bitch used her own stuff to clean up after Abaddon, and then took her umbrella. She shuts the curtains pissed off. She couldn't believe it; she was trying to wrap her head around this. So had Abaddon- Did Abaddon know she'd called the police? How did he- She was trying to think off how he had known, if he was still outside and told that Officer Jenkins. Her face turns towards Aaron. She walks towards him, and sits next to him on the bed watching him sleep. At least someone was going to get some sleep tonight, she wasn't she couldn't. She had to think things over. Could she trust this Annie? She seemed to be trustworthy, and honest. The cleanup job in the back yard evidence to prove that. She shakes her head, and stokes Aaron's cheek again. This was too much for one person to handle. –She needed help.

* * *

Let me know what you think guys ;-) and new update should be up soon :-) Lauren x


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for those of you who have reviewed, even though there's been a drop I'll still post for those of you who still want it. So here's chapter 6 enjoy...

* * *

4 days later…

Jack was walking towards the door of his apartment shopping bags in hand. He's laughing- he reaches the last of the stairs and turns the corner leading down to his corridor. He suddenly comes to a halt. There sat outside his front door is none other than Kate, and Aaron. She's obviously been crying, her face and eyes blotchy, tears streaming down her face. Although she seems to have stopped for now. She looks up at the sudden noise; she freezes as she sees Jack. She stands. Jack notices the two bags she has beside her and looks at her puzzled. She's clutching Aaron tightly to her chest. Worry begins to daub the features of Jack, he finally manages to speak, and the single word he has longed to utter finally leaves his lips in a whisper.

"Kate?"

She doesn't speak it's only now that he gets a good look at her he sees that she's covered in blood. Her pants are covered in it, bottom and top; her top has a handprint visible. His voice a little louder.

"Kate what happened- is Aaron, is he?"

Kate suddenly realises what Jack must be thinking her covered in blood clutching Aaron as if she's afraid of him being taken away from her, she tries to explain but is cut off by the sound of someone laughing coming up the stairs behind Jack. Kate looks panicked as she steps back, but she can't move any further.

"You- someone's with you?" She manages to get out, just loud enough for him to hear,

She looks over Jack's shoulder, the person yet to emerge.

"I- I should go then…" She puts a hand to her forehead, looks down at her bags then back at Jack.

"It's not what you may think." He says quickly as if to reassure her that it isn't a woman, or someone who could endanger her.

A voice is heard in the distant, the sound of footsteps getting nearer.

"Dude- You so need to see someone about getting a lift in this place- I appreciate you giving me the lightest bags but…"

He stops as he reaches their floor, and sees Kate at the opposite end he nearly drops the bags, had it not been for him tensing at seeing the sight of blood adorning her outfit.

"Kate?" He asks incredulously.

"Hurley?" She asks disbelievingly.

He starts to approach her.

"I'd give you a hug Kate- but- but, what's the deal- why are you covered in blood." He asks voice shaking a little, the sight of blood still making him queasy.

A few tears fall down her cheeks.

"Your not- Is it you Kate- are you?" She shakes her head as Jack's own eyes start to fill up. So Jack finally asks.

"Then whose blood is it?"

* * *

... Review and I'll update as soon as I can. Lauren x


End file.
